


There's so Much that We Need to Share

by Lovelyziam



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: The sight of snow didn’t make the cold worth it to Zayn, no. It was this: Liam’s body snug and soft in front of him, pressed tightly to Zayn’s chest while he sat between Zayn’s thighs. It was his arms wrapped around Liam’s waist and their fingers interwoven beneath their pile of blankets. It was the warmth radiating from Liam’s back and slowly seeping into Zayn, making him sleepy and languid despite the freezing press of Liam’s toes against his own.





	There's so Much that We Need to Share

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired (and really only written because of) [she-is-the-kryptonite's](https://she-is-the-kryptonite.tumblr.com/) post found [here](https://she-is-the-kryptonite.tumblr.com/post/181443794007/pls-can-someone-write-me-little-spoonliam-and). So thank you for finally motivating me to write again after four years. Also this wasn't edited...all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry

It had gotten cold again. The weather was temperamental, and despite the boys wishes for it to just warm up, even a little, nature had other ideas. It was well below freezing, the wind blowing in heavy gusts and fat snowflakes slowly covering the ground.

“At least it’s pretty, innit?” Liam murmured softly. Zayn only hummed from behind him, too content to open his eyes. “Makes the cold worth it, I think.”

Zayn let out a soft laugh, further burying his nose in Liam’s hair. The sight of snow didn’t make the cold worth it to Zayn, no. It was this: Liam’s body snug and soft in front of him, pressed tightly to Zayn’s chest while he sat between Zayn’s thighs. It was his arms wrapped around Liam’s waist and their fingers interwoven beneath their pile of blankets. It was the warmth radiating from Liam’s back and slowly seeping into Zayn, making him sleepy and languid despite the freezing press of Liam’s toes against his own. It was their playlist playing softly in the background—a mixture of music they both loved or that reminded them of the other. It was the way holding Liam like this made everything in Zayn settle—his worries didn’t seem so big when Liam was curled up in his arms, Zayn practically smothering him with how tightly he was wound around him.

Liam let out a small giggle as he shifted his toes around to find warmer skin, making Zayn start at the sudden change against his previously warm skin.

“Leeyum,” Zayn whined. “Why are your toes so cold?”

Instead of an answer, Liam only giggled more, shifting so he could press further back into Zayn. They were more then content; happy to do nothing more than share warmth in this moment. At least, Zayn was. Apparently, Liam had other ideas as he suddenly shifted forward, dislodging the blanket and immediately making a frown form on Zayn’s lips.

“Hey—”

“Dance with me, Z.”

Zayn snorted, his feature twisting into something incredulous.

“Are you being serious right now, Liam?”

Zayn guessed he was since he was jumping up from the couch, tearing a whine from Zayn’s throat.

“Leeyuum, come back.”

Liam only laughed, like he thought Zayn’s _pain_ was funny. Zayn decided right there that Liam was the worst. Mostly because he wasn’t cuddling anymore and that was absolutely unacceptable.

“C’mon, Zayn. I love this song. Dance with me.” He held his hand out to Zayn, who was still glaring at him from his spot on the couch.

“Please, Z?” And then Liam went and stuck that _stupid_ bottom lip out in a pout, and Zayn was done for. There was nothing he wouldn’t do when Liam gave him that fucking face, and the asshole knew it.

“Fine,” Zayn sighed out, taking Liam’s hand as he stood. It was only after he had finally gotten up and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist that he began to recognize the song Liam wanted to _slow dance_ to.

“Wouldn’t exactly call this a song you slow dance to, Li.”

Liam let out a huff, looking at Zayn.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. This is a perfect song to slow dance to.”

“The beats too fast for slow.”

“The beats too slow for fast,” Liam retorted, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Zayn only grinned up at Liam, deciding against arguing. Instead, he shuffled closer, laying his head against Liam’s shoulder and tightening his arms. In response, Liam’s arms tightened around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a minute, slowly swaying to a beat that was probably just a hair too fast until—

 _I'll give a little bit of my life for you,_ murmured along with the song right into Zayn’s hair. Then, followed by _don't you need, don't you need to feel at home._ Then Liam shifted, bringing his lips down to Zayn’s ear, his breath tickling with every word.

“You are my home, Z. I love you.” And Zayn wouldn’t have been able to stop the blinding grin that spread across his lips if he tried, so he didn’t. Instead, he pressed it into Liam’s shoulder, hoping that, even if he couldn’t see it, Liam would know just how happy those words made him. He pressed a soft kiss right there on his shoulder, following Liam’s words with—

“You, too, Li. Right from the start. You know I got you.” Liam gave Zayn’s waist a quick squeeze, acknowledging the words but unwilling to break the calm that had settle around them by saying anything else. Zayn just continued to press soft kisses into Liam’s shoulder, ever thankful for Liam’s unwillingness to wear a shirt.

Slowly, he moved his kisses along Liam’s shoulder blade, his journey taking up along his collar bone and to Liam’s throat. Zayn was fascinated by the goose bumps that broke out across Liam’s skin, utterly captivated as his own breath warmed the expanse of muscle underneath his lips. He was too captivated, couldn’t stop his assault on Liam’s throat. He didn’t _want_ to. Liam was his, inside and out, and one of Zayn’s favorite things was making sure there was proof of that to the rest of the world. So he continued, sucking and marking on the soft skin under his tongue as Liam sighed his approval. Zayn would have been happy to stay right there forever; the music softly changing in the background and the snow falling in heavy clumps outside.

Unfortunately for Zayn—and Liam, if the annoyed grunt was anything to go by—their oven started beeping, successfully interrupting the moment.

“Just ignore it.”

Liam let out a startled laugh at this, thankfully keeping his place in front of Zayn.

“But the pie’ll burn.”

“I don’t care.”

Zayn felt Liam’s throat jump as the boy let out an indignant squawk.

“I’ll have you know we worked too bloody hard on that pie to let it burn, Zayn Malik.”

Zayn let out a long groan, finally dislodging himself from Liam’s throat. “Fine, fine. If your pie is so much better than my mouth—”

Only Zayn couldn’t finish because Liam was tackling him into the couch, jamming his fingers into Zayn’s side in an attack he was helpless to stop.

“Liam, Liam no!” Zayn was breathless, his words breaking around his gasps for breath.

“Your mouth is good for a lot of things, Malik. Too bad you’re too busy running it all the time,” Liam let out as he finally stilled his hands, settling with his hips straddled over Zayn’s.

Zayn let out a peel of laughter, his heart seemingly growing so much in his chest it _hurt_. Fuck, but he loved Liam with every fiber of his being. Zayn brought a hand up to run through Liam’s hair, his eyes impossibly soft.

“You love it.”

Liam hummed, lowering his head to give Zayn a soft peck.

 “I love you,” Liam said, and Zayn…well Zayn couldn’t help but thank anyone who had helped bring Liam into his life—anyone who was listening—for this boy above him.

“I love you, too, Li. So fucking much.”

Liam’s smile was beautiful, hands down one of Zayn’s favorite things. It was even better when directed at Zayn. No, he took that back. It was even better when it was pressed to Zayn’s own smile.

“I really do need to go get the pie, love.”

Zayn slowly withdrew his hands from Liam, a frown taking over his face.

“Fine, but you better hurry back. I miss you when you’re gone.”

Liam let out a soft laugh, hurrying up from the couch and into the kitchen. Zayn finally pulled himself up, settling into the arm of the couch to wait for Liam. When Liam finally returned, he settled back inbetween Zayn’s thighs, a mirror to their earlier position. As he re-wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and tucked his head into Liam’s neck, he couldn’t help but just be grateful for what life had given him. The boy wrapped tightly in his arms was the love of his life, and days like this only reminded him of how fucking _happy_ he was to spend the rest of his life with Liam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics used in the fic were taken from Supertramp's Give a Little Bit because I love Supertramp and especially that song.  
> On tumblr [here](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
